thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Normal Life
This is a "The Kahns" movie depicting how Sindel wants the Kahns to be normal for a change. Plot Ro Ro Kahn and his family are the most wealthy family in Outworld you’d ever meet, and the kids, including him, take it for granted. Ro Ro buys frivolous things constantly, Ace buys clothes he doesn’t need, and the rest just buy and buy. Their mother, Sindel keeps trying to explain to them that they need to save their allowance for something they actually need. They all just ignore her warning and keep doing what they do. Sindel tells her husband, Shao Kahn, that the boys are using their allowance for nothing but junk, but he says, “Honey, honey. Relax, they’re just kids and they’re teenagers. This is all a phase and they’ll grow out of it soon.” Sindel protests but Shao Kahn reassures her that everything’s going to be alright. A week goes by and Sindel walks past Ro Ro’s room to see a room full of new things. Stuffed animals, five PortalBooks, twelve jPods and other things. Sindel scolds Ro Ro for spending money on frivolous things and says, “If we didn’t have all of our wealth, you’d be something sad!” Sindel then has a realization. If the family didn’t have their wealth, the kids would realize that they need to be grateful for everything they have! Sindel rents a house in the suburbs of the Oasis region and tells the family’s only daughters, Mileena and Kitana, to look after the palace while she, Shao Kahn and the kids go on a little “vacation”. Sindel packs the family’s bags and Jake, the nicest child of the family, asks where they’re going. “We’re going on a family vacation, to show you kids the wonders of being a middle-class family.” Sindel says. Jake realizes that middle-class families aren’t wealthy, and that if they’re going to be a middle-class family, they won’t have their wealth. Jake runs to go tell the rest of his brothers about Sindel’s plan but she stops him and gives him a deal—don’t tell the family and he gets to keep one of the things he bought, or tell the family and he doesn’t get another thing for the rest of his life. It’s a hard decision, but Jake agrees to keep his mouth shut, and says he wants to keep his Volumes Pill. Sindel gathers the family in the car and claims that they’re going on a wondrous family vacation. Ro Ro asks, “Why aren’t Mileena and Kitana going with us?” Sindel gets worried that Ro Ro will put pieces together and learn that she’s tricking the family and says, “They’re almost in college and it’s time we start giving them independence.” Ro Ro gets even more suspicious about Sindel, as she’s never given any of her family members the smallest amount of independence, not even her own husband. Mace and Ace are on their iPhones watching Vine videos, Bitch Puddin’ is texting, Jake is creating new mottos like, “Sunshine life gives you an eternal one”, and Loveolas is tuning his bow and arrow. Ro Ro is inspecting the car and realizes that Sindel packed most of the palace’s furniture, china, and pictures. He also realizes that they’re going North, towards the Frozone, the coldest area in Outworld, and right at the base of Mt. Freeze-Pop, the first mountain in the Frozone, is the Oasis. After four hours of driving, Ro Ro gives a lot of thought and connections to the situation. First, Sindel hosts a family trip, and decides to give Kitana and Mileena “independence”. Second, Sindel packed furniture, china, and family photos, when clearly, she has those exact same pictures on her phone. Finally, no one goes North unless you’re going to Oasis “Untiverstity” in the Oasis or to climb one of the mountains in the Frozone. They finally get to the rented home and Ro Ro realizes that no one in the family has a vacation home in the Oasis except Mileena and Kitana, but they can’t move there until they go off to college. Sindel announces that she tricked the family into moving so they can live the normal life and this upsets the entire family, even Shao Kahn. She tries to calm the kids and encourages them to inspect the house. Ro Ro, Jake and Ace go to a room and Sindel tells them that it’s their room and that statement upsets Ro Ro the most, as he’s never had to share a room with someone. The next room is Loveolas, Bitch Puddin’, and Mace’s room, and they’re sulking terribly as all their things can’t fit in the room together. Sindel encourages the family to give the “vacation” a chance, as it will benefit for them all. Three weeks have gone by and the Kahn kids are in distress. Sindel has gone so far that she cut off the cellular plans for the kids’ phones. Ro Ro is the most affected, as his phone is his life, and, he doesn’t have his MacBook. Sindel invites the boys to do yoga with her and a stressed Bitch Puddin’ tells her, “Get bent!” Sindel replies, “Well, it does involve bending.” and B.P. says, “That’s not what I meant.” in an eerie way. Sindel suggest that the boys get a hobby and Mace says, “I’m not allowed to get a hobby after that court case. You know, when my mace got stuck in that woman’s retinas on ‘accident’.” Ro Ro starts to freak out as he can’t play Candy Crush Soda Saga and he starts to shed his hair. Sindel remembers that any hair that falls from Ro Ro’s head sets ablaze 10 seconds after it falls, and she gets the broom and starts sweeping immediately. She sweeps the hair outside just when the hair goes up in flames. Sindel is now sick of the boys’ complaining and decides to take them to tour the Oasis “Untiverstity” campus. The tour is boring the boys so much that they’re stress is showing in their veins. The science teacher, Mr. Shawn Ridlin explains that he can learn someone’s ancestors by their blood and asks for a test subject. The boys encourage Bitch Puddin’ to be the test subject as he’s the “mystery” of the family. Mr. Ridlin commences with the test and they find no ancestors whatsoever. Mr. Ridlin taunts B.P. and gets him angry. Bitch Puddin’ goes on a rampage, destroying the campus and injuring its occupants. Sindel tries to stop him but he knocks her into the university’s piranha tank. Loveolas calls Shao Kahn for help and he gives Loveolas specific instructions on how to stop him: taser him, then hit him. Loveolas looks for a taser but Mr. Ridlin states that they don’t have any tasers. Ro Ro suggests they use his hair as his hair is electric. Loveolas tries to catch B.P. but he’s too fast, so Mace tackles him and Loveolas tasers him. Sindel informs the family that they’re only staying in the Oasis for one more day, then it’s back to the palace for them. The kids are happy at first, but when they all go to their rooms, they realize that they had fun on their little vacation. Ro Ro holds a B. Brothers meeting and reminisce on the fun they had. Ace says that he liked the fact that Sindel kept trying to get them to have fun, no matter how many times her attempts failed. Jake expresses the fact that he liked how Sindel stayed positive throughout the entire time of the trip. Mace says he liked how Bitch Puddin’ flipped out and injured people. Bitch Puddin’ says how he liked the fact that those people might not make it to see morning light. Loveolas says he liked how the family stuck together and loved each other no matter what. Finally, Ro Ro says how he liked the fact that the family spent time together, instead of spending time on their technology. Sindel overhears the meeting, feels a sense of wonder and joy in her heart, and goes to bed. The next morning, Sindel wakes up early and tells Ro Ro to get up to go for a walk with her. “I heard your little ‘B. Brothers’ meeting. I was happy to know that you guys care about me,” Sindel says. “We’ve always cared about you mom. Especially me,” Ro Ro replies. Sindel tells Ro Ro the reason why she wants the boys to be thankful for what they have. “Before I even became queen, I was a small town girl with big dreams. To live the life of the wealthy. I suffered 1,000 years of poverty. Then, I met Jarrod, and we had your sister. I was queen of Edenia for 15 years. We were half wealthy, but then, I met your father…” Sindel says. “Mom, you didn’t technically meet dad. He kidnapped you and Kitana, claimed you two as his family, and forced you to have me!” Ro Ro replies. “Sweetie, I had you out of my own will. I just didn’t want another child at that time and no, it wasn’t what you’re thinking. He did not force me.” “Whatever you say mom. Whatever you say.” The family is leaving and the Kahns say goodbye to Kitana and Mileena’s college home. “I’m really gonna miss this place. It’s a good thing I didn’t tell you what mom was planning,” Jake says. “Wait! You knew what mom’s plan was this whole time?” Ro Ro asks. Jake realizes he wasn’t supposed to tell but the boys all close in on him and beat him up throughout the whole trip home. When they get to the palace, Kitana, Mileena, and the pets are waiting outside to greet them. “How was the ‘vacation’?” Kitana asks. “It was alright, nothing to recommend,” Ro Ro says blandly. Sindel gives him the evil look and sighs. Ro Ro corrects himself by saying, “Actually, it was awesome. No matter what mom has in store, it’s always a great surprise.” Sindel is cheered up and heads to her room while Shao Kahn unpacks. Ice comes from his friends house and asks Ro Ro where they’ve been for three weeks and Ro Ro says they went on vacation. “You left me here with the crazy one and the beautifully dangerous one! Why does this family hate me!” Ice says and runs to his room crying. Ro Ro yells, “Be grateful for what you have!” and goes to his room to unpack.